Delicious
by Outcast-Loser
Summary: It started off as a nice picnic but that one, sinful word was left in the air; How will Uryuu react? IchiIshi IchiUri PWP


Uryuu was at the frayed ends of his patience. It was supposed to be a nice, quiet evening between he and his boyfriend, it really was. The only thing was that said boyfriend was an idiot when it came to romance, or "Romantically Impaired"-but the Quincy was still pleasantly surprised by the date. Of course, being the romantically challenged teen he was, Ichigo forgot one important detail.

"I'm hungry!" Ichigo whined for the hundredth time. Uryuu had to smile a little bit at his boyfriend's fit. The way Ichigo pouted and crossed his arms across his lean chest just made the Shinigami look so childish and innocent that he HAD to smile.

"Idiot, why didn't you bring food?" Uryuu asked with a small smile tugging at his lips. He lied back against a tree and sighed contentedly. Ichigo really had picked a great day to go out to the park. It had been hot earlier and it did not seem right-but as the sun set the day began to cool and a warm breeze would flow every now and then. The sky was lit up by the dim stars and the faint clouds that seemed to capture the little sunlight that was left in Karakura.

"Well, I'm hungry," Ichigo started once more. "Oh, how about a little snack?" Ichigo said and Uryuu closed his eyes.

"I thought you didn't bring anything." Uryuu said. He opened his eyes when he felt weight pressed against his legs, only to see the Shinigami looming over him. Ichigo captured his slightly parted lips in a kiss that quickly deepened as Ichigo thrust his tongue into the mix.

"Delicious." Ichigo muttered in a hushed whisper as the kiss broke, his tongue sliding over his lips. Uryuu tried to gawk, tried to look even a little repulsed but that word, that single word that was whispered with such hoarse need, such untamed desire, was so unforgettable he simply sat there with his lips slightly parted. Ichigo took the initiative and locked their lips a second time.

"I-Ichi-" Uryuu tried to gasp but as soon as his lungs burned with the oxygen that he had barely breathed Ichigo's lips where attached to his and an incessant tongue was probing, searching and tasting. Uryuu could do nothing but cling onto Ichigo's biceps, hoping to hold on to something before he would drown in the sea of pleasure. The strong things, Ichigo's arms, moved, wrapping around his waist in an awkward sort of embrace.

Uryuu tried to pull away when a snaky hand began to touch him, massage him and tease him rather, for lack of better word, pleasingly. They grabbed handfuls of his ass, squeezing and massaging, before outlining the top rimming seam of Uryuu's pants, around the trim waist until they where swiftly and nimbly unfastening the belt buckle and rummaging deep within the confines of both the jeans and the dark, navy blue boxer-briefs.

"What are you d-doing?" Uryuu gasped and tried to pry away the arm, but the tendrils of pleasure coursing through his nether regions where burning through his veins, causing not only his blood to boil and heat to excruciating temperatures, but his strength to wade. His arms dropped to Ichigo's knees, which were on either side of his lap. He carefully looked up as the sinful hand that was teasing him suddenly slowed and finally came to a stop.

His throat went dry and his stomach seemed to make little flips. Oh, Kami, how Ichigo looked like he wanted to just push him onto the tree, the floor, behind the bushes-anywhere and just ravage him to the point where he wouldn't be able to walk for, say, the next six days.

"Uryuu" That one single word made Uryuu's groin tighten and his spine to tingle. The look on Ichigo's face said all that he felt-that he wanted Uryuu, and now. Lips parted and glistening with saliva, both his own and the Quincy's, his cheeks tinted a light pink blush and bronze eyes that shone fiercely with lust, glazed over with passion, but there was a gentleness within that frenzy, saying that he would take the Quincy to heaven, but not put him through hell to do it.

In a matter of seconds, Uryuu was on his feet, his hot hardness rubbing against the fabric of his pants, bare as his boxer-briefs where tight against his upper thighs. He stifled a few moans but when Ichigo sat him down forcefully on the nearest park bench, he could not hide the loud, wet groan that escaped his lips. Ichigo moaned softly and cursed low under his breath. Uryuu's mind was in such a pleasure-induced haze he did not comprehend what Ichigo was doing until the Shinigami had his hand scratching down the Quincy's thigh, hot breath ghosting over his ear and neck.

"Shh, don't let the people hear you" Ichigo whispered seductively, his voice so harsh and gravely, but all the more sensual. "Or we might get caught"

"Caught doing what?" Uryuu managed to ask, his mind still trying to catch up to the rapid pace his body was set to. Instead of an answer, Uryuu was met with electric shocks running up his spine as Ichigo slid one single, solitary finger over the hot, and very visible, bulge in the unbuckled beige pants. Uryuu felt as if though every little sensation was amplified, and although he wanted to gasp, cry out Ichigo's name and even beg him, plead for him to hurry up and simply /take/ him, he couldn't. Too many people near by, and damn if he was going to be caught in such a pleasurable, awkward and oh so delicious-no. Uryuu bit his lip and tried to hold back all of the noises that threatened to explode.

Ichigo licked at Uryuu's neck, half of his body draped over Uryuu's with his hand starting to creep within the confines of the Quincy's undergarments. Uryuu keened at the back of his throat and Ichigo began to pant harder, his teeth closing in on Uryuu's most sensitive patch of skin. Uryuu let out a low, long moan, and Ichigo snapped.

"I want to hear you beg" Ichigo licked his lips as Uryuu shifted his eyes to Ichigo, and the instant blush that spread fully across his cheeks. Ichigo leaned forward and planted a sweet and innocent peck on the Quincy's lips, a large contradiction to the "heavy petting" before.

"P-Please..." Uryuu choked out and gasped as Ichigo's hand closed around his stiff and straining cock. Ichigo looked him dead in the eye and Uryuu swallowed the whimper rising in his throat as he muttered slowly: "Touch me, Ichigo."

All he heard was a low chuckle and then an affirmative before he was biting his tongue to restrain his vocal outbursts. Ichigo's hand, Uryuu didn't know whether to bless or curse the damn thing, was stroking at a slow but torturously pleasurable pace.

"Ichi-Ichigo" Uryuu gasped and then shuddered as Ichigo tightened his grip on the Quincy's length, squeezing right bellow the flushed head. Uryuu gasped and looked at Ichigo with heavy eyes. "Just-just...a little bit more...please..." and that little plead was enough to get Ichigo stroking hard and fast, still aware of the crowd of people passing by.

"To them we probably look like we're looking at something interesting" Ichigo smirked and almost came, himself, when Uryuu let out a whimper, moaned his name with a hoarse voice that dripped with lust and need. "Dammit, Uryuu!" Ichigo whispered and pulled his hand out of the trousers, marveling at the amount of semen that dripped down his long fingers.

Uryuu stayed still in the same position for a few moments, falling from his orgasmic bliss and evening out his breathing. He looked at Ichigo, a sweaty, slightly breathless mess, and Ichigo felt himself twitch in his pants.

"Ichigo…" Uryuu started but then Ichigo raised his hand to his mouth and began to lick and suck on his soiled hand. Uryuu froze in mid-sentence and seemed to undergo a mental change- the look in his eyes turned dark and his blush seemed to darken if only slightly. Without even thinking about how his pants where still unbuttoned and slightly hanging off his hips, Uryuu grabbed Ichigo and threw him into the restroom, locking the door behind them.

Ichigo gasped at the speed that Uryuu moved, most likely using the little reishi that was in the air to help him move faster. When he turned around to complain, say something to the Quincy for doing something so crash, but when he whirled around all words died and his mouth watered.

Uryuu sat against the cold cement wall, his legs bent at the knees and spread; his pants where almost completely off, his briefs where shoved down and a hand quickly stroked his front while the other was working a little lower. Uryuu's head was tilted back, his Adam's apple bobbing as the Quincy let out a small moan and then a whimper.

"Ichi-Ichigo…" Uryuu groaned and then He was being hauled on his feet, pressed against the wall with his air being stolen by the lips of the very same Shinigami he called out to. Ichigo panted, his hot breath fanning against the Quincy's heated flesh. Uryuu keened and thrust his hips, rubbing against an incredibly hard, incredibly large, bulge there.

"Tease." Ichigo rumbles and Uryuu looks up, eyes half-lidded and glazed. He wraps an arm around Ichigo's neck, wraps a leg around Ichigo's waist and presses, In Ichigo's shock, a simple peck on his lips.

"I'm offering, you're not taking."

Ichigo growls and lips off Uryuu's shirt, sending buttons flying in every direction. Uryuu gives Ichigo a sour look but Ichigo's too busy to notice-or maybe too horny to actually care. He kneels down and pulls off Uryuu's pants, followed by the Quincy's briefs. Ichigo looks up from his kneeling position, silently begging the Quincy. Uryuu tilted back his head and moaned, but his hands grabbed at Ichigo's shoulders and hauled him back up.

"Just do it." Uryuu purrs. "Just do me already!" Uryuu commands and wraps his legs around Ichigo. Ichigo grins and lifts up the Quincy's legs, and they comfortably wrap around his waist. Ichigo leans forward, hand fumbling at his pants until they're dangling from his thighs and then he frees his erection. Ichigo lifts three fingers and leads them to Uryuu's lips, but the Quincy grinds his ass against Ichigo's swollen girth and shakes his head.

"Don't make me wait any longer…" Uryuu whispers. Ichigo nods, gives Uryuu a slight peck before aligning himself and thrusting in slightly. Uryuu whimpers and Ichigo gasps as he slowly impales himself in the tight heat of Uryuu's channel.

But then, just as he was about to thrust back in, only the head of his engorged cock emerged in Uryuu, voices rang outside.

"Oi!" They shouted. "Anyone in there?"

Ichigo held in his breath.

"Oi!" Another voice, this one much louder, demanded. There was banging on the restroom door, and the doorknob rattled. "Is anyone in there!"

Ichigo looked worriedly at Uryuu, who smirked up at him.

"Oh, shi-" Ichigo's curse was broken by a loud, resounding moan. Just as Ichigo was about to speak, Uryuu had shifted his hips and thrusted down. Ichigo panted and groaned as Uryuu grinded his hips against him. "fuuuuuuuk Uryuu…" Ichigo moaned and began to pull out and thrust in in earnest, each thrust gaining momentum and force until-

"Ichigo!" Uryuu moaned and his head hit the back wall. It only took a few more thrusts until Uryuu's come splayed against his chest. At the sight and sudden tightening around hic cock, Ichigo came, holding Uryuu's hips with near bruising strength.

Ichigo pulled out and slowly went onto the cold ground with Uryuu. They both laid there, panting and in their little clouds of euphoria. A few minutes later, Ichigo got about cleaning them up and stood up, fixing himself as he went onto a stall, and returned with some toilet paper.

The toilet paper fell, unnoticed, as Ichigo gawked at the audacity, the sheer attraction, the incredible turn-on he returned to.

Uryuu was on the ground with two long fingers in his hole, his eyes boring into Ichigo's. His fingers slowly made their way up, dripping with essence, past his twitching cock, his tensing muscles until pink, slightly swollen lips parted and invited the fingers. Uryuu moaned as the taste of himself and Ichigo's come exploded in his mouth, and his fingers traced his lips a single word escaped them.

"Delicious."


End file.
